There's So Much To Love
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: Written for ZoLu Week! A series of oneshots that show some key points in Luffy and Zoro's romantic relationship including their first date, kids and other fluffy things. Luffy x Fem! Zoro Gender Bender
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crud, I just found out that there's a ZoLu week and it's now so I'm writing a thing! Hope you all like it and I actually get to write one for everyday and post it. Each chapter act as a stand alone fic so there's no plot linking the chapters. Plus, there was no prior planning so I just pulled this out of my ass at butt-crack o'clock. PS every Zoro in here is Fem!Zoro cause I have problems.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Bonus! July 19 - Scars**

The black haired captain rocked on his heels outside of Nami's room, practically vibrating with anxiety. Zoro had gotten seriously hurt in her battle with Mihawk, it was a miracle that she survived at all, let alone able to go and look for Nami after she took the Going Merry back to her hometown to deal with that fishman Arlong. It was safe to say that the swordswoman was in serious need of some medical attention. Nami had taken the still bleeding warrior into her room on the Merry along with the first aid kit and kicked everybody else out so she could treat their friend in peace.

Sanji had stopped lamenting through the door about how caring and lovely Nami is for taking care of the barbaric swordswomen to go and start preparing a 'wonderful meal for his wonderful Nami-schwan'. The first time the cook saw the green haired warrior in his restaurant he had mistaken her for a man, which is understandable for the fact the Zoro dresses like a man and had a tendency to act like one as well. His natural disdain for men had carried over even after the blonde was corrected about Zoro's gender and they continued to have a fierce rivalry. Usopp had attempted to draw the captain away to go get out some new invention of his but had failed and had run off to tinker with something around the ship.

This left the captain to wait outside the navigator's room, anxiously waiting for Nami to give him the go ahead to see his first mate. Waiting was never one of Luffy's strong points, and it was even worse when one of his friends were hurt.

The sun had started to set by the time that Nami had left the room looking tired and frustrated.

"NAMI!" The rubber man launched himself at his navigator only to be smacked by her with surprising strength.

"Shut it Luffy!" She grunted, huffing as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "You're way too loud."

"How's Zoro?!" The rubber man questioned as he picked himself off the floor.

"Just fine Luffy." The green haired warrior reassured her captain, walking out of the navigators room while buttoning up her shirt, concealing the wrapping of bandages that held her wound closed with a cocky smirk on her face.

"ZORO!" Luffy threw himself at his first mate only to be thrown to the ground again by the red headed map maker. "OW! Damn it Nami! Stop doing that!" He said with a light glare at the fiery female.

"Whatever." Turning again to the green haired fighter. "Be careful to not overexert yourself, be sure to change the bandages regularly and you should be fine." She said with a tired smile and a gentle hand on Zoro's shoulder and received a nod in thanks. "I'm going down for dinner." And with that Nami left towards the kitchens.

Luffy stuck his tongue out after the retreating figure of his friend before picking himself off of the floor again. There was a light chuckle from the green haired girl to the right of the captain.

It wasn't a soft and bell like laugh like Nami's or most of the other women that Luffy knew, instead it was hearty and true coming from deep in the swordswoman's chest. It was good for Luffy to hear his first mate laugh, it reassured him that his friend was going to be alright.

Grinning at his first mate Luffy grabbed her hand. "DINNER! Let's go Zoro!" And with his overabundant exuberance he pulled his first mate down the hall, almost not noticing the small flinch that Zoro tried to hide.

Stopping in his tracks Luffy stared at his green haired friend. "It still hurts." A statement, not a question.

Zoro paused before answering, running a hand through her cropped green hair. "Not really, just a bit sore."

"Really?"

Nodding the swordsman smiled reassuringly down at her captain. "Yea. It's fine." The smiled turned into something lighter and confident. "Something as small as this couldn't keep me down!" Another laugh. "I just got a lot of training to do before I can become the greatest swordsmen!" Excitement and confidence radiated off of the female, hands clenched into fists. "There's nothing that's going to stop me from beating Mihawk."

"Yea! And I'm not gonna stop 'til I'm King of the Pirates!" Luffy cheered, fist pumped high in the air.

The two friends laughed and cheered, arms slung over the other's shoulders as they continued their way to the kitchens where hot, delicious food was waiting for them. The walking was a lot slower then before, both talking and laughing about the future and dreams.

Approaching the door leading to the kitchen the two disconnected, both sobering up before entering but before actually making it into the room the black haired captain wrapped his arms around Zoro, holding her close.

"Luff?" Zoro questioned, startled slightly by her captain's unusual behavior.

"I hope it scars." He mumbled into his first mates bandaged chest.

"What?"

"I hope it scars." Luffy said more clearly, looking straight into Zoro's black eyes. "It shows how strong you are. It's like a badge of honor." He hugged the first mate close, careful of her wounds and rested his head on his shoulder. "You fought the best swordsman and came back. And that made me happy." He smiled into her strong shoulder, feeling the muscles under the shirt move and relax as she returned her captains hug with one of her own.

"And I'll keep coming back, stronger and stronger until I beat him." She said with a chuckle. "'Cause what kind of Pirate King would have anything less then the world's greatest swordsmen for his first mate?"

"Exactly!" Luffy grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A continuation of ZoLu week! This one is a little shorter but a bit more romantic, or at least as romantic as Luffy can be. Again this isn't a continuation of the previous chapter, just a stand alone story. Either way I hope that you guys enjoy it and I also hope that I can actually get everything written and posted on time!**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **July 20 - Heart**

 **Fem! Zoro POV**

768\. 769. 770.

Sweat was starting to shine on my brow as my muscled worked to lift the weights up the same way they have for the past hour, the noises of the rest of the crew had become distance and unfocused long ago.

923\. 924. 925.

My arms began to ache and the air around me became hot.

1245\. 1246. 12-

"Hey Zoro!"

Letting the large weight fall to arms length I turned to see my captain's happy face. I smiled in return to his and dropped the weight onto the deck. "Yo." I greeted, accepting the towel Luffy provided, using it to wipe my brow.

"Sanji made some food for everybody!" The black haired male grinned, excited by the prospect of a meal. "He told me to come and get you so we could eat!" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed my hand, dragging me over to where the rest of the crew had set up a table to eat outside.

Of course the perverted cook had set out quite the spread that smelt and looked delicious, not that I would ever give him the satisfaction of telling him. As soon as everybody was seated the food began to disappear, mostly by our rubber captain as he shoveled most of it into his stretched mouth.

"Damn it Luffy! Do you even taste my food?!" Sanji complained from his seat, huffing out in irritation.

"Don't worry Sanji." The Straw Hat consoled through mouthfuls of food, not stopping even breath. "It just tastes so good that I can't stop eating it!"

Taking a rather large gulp of booze I chuckled as the blonde cook continued to try and work some manners into our captain. "Just give it up Dart-Brow. I doubt that there's anything that would make Luffy stop inhaling anything you put in front of him." Another chuckle at the chef's disgruntled face before tucking into my own food, eating it with gusto.

"It is gross to watch everything being slobbered on and ugh" Nami cringed, daring to look at Luffy who was chewing everything with his mouth open. "It just made me lose my apatite." She said, pushing her plate away from her person.

"That's right! What about in the presence of ladies?" Sanji continued to try to persuade the captain. "What about being a gentleman and wooing ladies? How can you expect any woman to go on a date with you if you can't even use basic table manners?!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luffy pause, swallowing his food and actually not reaching for more. "What kind of date?" He questioned and it sickened me to see the stupid cook light up at the question.

"Well it depends on the girl you'd want to be with!" He started, eyes morphing into those creepy heart things. "Every lady is different so they would each want to do something different! But good food is a key component in any good date, making table manners so very important!" The pervert nodded, steam pipping out of his nose. "Like if I was to take Nami-schwan on a date I would start with a lovely trip to town where-" The navigator brought her fist down on the love-struck cook's head, stopping him short.

"That's enough! I don't want to listen to that!" She growled, vein showing in her forehead.

"Well I thought it was rather interesting." Robin commented, resting her chin in her hand and a pretty smile on her face. "Do you have a lot of these dates planned out Cook-san?"

"Only for the most stunning of women Robin-schwan!" The chef noodled over to where the architect, hands clasped together. "For you I would plan a wonder picnic paired with a traditional tea-"

"Oo! Do you have one planned for Zoro too?" Chopper questioned, finally stepping into the conversation and causing me to choke on my food, gasping to regain my breath.

"I said only for the most stunning of women Chopper. Not barbaric weapon's maniacs." The curly brow passed a glare my way.

Flicking a seed from one of the oranges at the dumb blonde's head I didn't bother to conceal a snort at his expense. "Like anybody would ever actually agree to go on a date with a perverted Curly-Q."

Wiping his forehead with handkerchief the blonde's glare intensified. "Just like how no one would bother with a girl that doesn't even bother to try and act like a lady. Your manners are almost just as bad as Luffy's!"

At that I only rolled my eyes, took another gulp of my drink and let out a large belch and blew the air at the disgusted cook who's face contorted into disgust. Laughter exploded around the table, enjoying the atmosphere at the cook's expense.

"I wanna go on a date with Zoro!" Everyone's attention suddenly turned to our captain sitting next to me who's face had a bright smile on it. "Yeah! We can do some of that lovey dovey stuff that Sanji always talks about! And we could eat a lot of good food too!" He was completely serious. "I'll give you my heart and you'll give me yours!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the punch line to what they hoped was a joke.

I felt my mouth turn up in a smile and I reached under the table to grab my captain's hand. "Yeah. Let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three down, eight more to go! This was actually one of the harder chapter's that I've written for this pairing but I'm still proud that I got it out on time. On anther note I finally started working on my other Fem!Zoro fic Sharp Blade, Sharp Mind so look forward to that!** **Go me! This could be considered a continuation of the previous chapter, if somebody really wanted it to be. It's open to interpretation, like my life. I purposefully made Zoro a bit more feminine in this chapter like some had suggested. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone wants anything requested for the rest of the week just let me know in a review or a pm! There are no rules except nothing too sexual and it has to go with these themes: Promise, Home, Dream/Nightmare, Angel/Demon or Fate. All suggestions are appreciated**

 **July 21st - Rain**

The Straw Hat captain had been talking excitedly about his date with his first mate for days, causing Zoro's tan to darken at times with a blush that crept up on her face. Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, the green haired female was happy about the date as well.

She even went as far as to swallow her pride and console the only other women that she was close to about what to do on a date, what to wear and how to act. Needless to say, Nami and Robin were all too happy to assist the surprisingly bashful swordswoman get ready for her big romantic adventure.

The three of them woke up early on the morning of the date and began helping Zoro get ready to knock their captain off his feet. They put on a natural make up, highlighting the greenette's natural tan and captivating eyes, and even though it took a bit on convincing but eventually Zoro was convinced to put on a bit of pink gloss.

But getting the swordswoman to wear lip gloss was easy compared to getting her into the dress that the archaeologist had picked out. It was a simple light blue sun dress that flowed down Zoro's knees and it's halter top neckline showed off the ample breasts that the green haired female would usually try to hide. But despite Nami's best effort's she couldn't get Zoro to relinquish her swords, even for a day or get her into a set of heels. Instead they opted for a pair of strapy sandals.

Zoro fidgeted as she stood in the hallway, just outside the kitchen where Luffy was probably eating an obscene amount of food. Straightening her posture and forcing the butterflies in her stomach to still, the swordswoman pushed open the door and let a smile break out on her face when she saw her captain sitting at the table, eating some snacks with the rest of the crew.

The rest of the Straw Hats were silent for a moment before erupting in a chior of praise.

"You look super pretty Zoro!"

"Yes. May I see your panties?"

"Eh. You're not repulsive but nothing like my stunning Nami-schwan and Robin-schwan!."

"Super!"

Luffy's expression broke out into one of a large smile, bright and dopey, as his face turned the same shade as his vest.

Approaching her date Zoro grinned at her captain. "You ready to go?" Not being able to find the words the Straw Hat pirate just nodded his head vigorously before his first mate reached for his hand and led him out of the kitchen. "We'll see you guys later!"

Off to side Robin and Nami exchanged smiles and high five'd.

The two pirates wandered through the town, stopping at anything that looked interesting which was pretty anything that had food. They walked through the main square and each threw a coin in the fountain there to make a wish. The talk was fun and light, and quite a few times they had to stop and catch their breath from laughing too hard. Once or twice they had to run away from some marines that had recognized the two infamous pirates, but that only made the two laugh harder as the ran through the town and for the first time in her life, Zoro only got lost once.

The black haired captain stopped, rain beating off of his straw hat. "Hey Zoro." He called to his first mate, causing the female to stop and stare at her captain, panting slightly from their fun. She was so stunning and so full of life that Luffy felt butterflies in his stomach as he reached for her hand, gently pulled her close. Over time Luffy had grow, finally reaching the impressive height of his swordswoman and his was grateful for that small blessing as he pressed his lips against Zoro's.

Electricity ran threw them and the green haired woman wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, his own moved to hug his love closer. The kiss was soft and chaste, but it was just right for them as the rain washed away the rest of the world.

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone wants anything requested for the rest of the week just let me know in a review or a pm! There are no rules except nothing too sexual and it has to go with these themes: Promise, Home, Dream/Nightmare, Angel/Demon or Fate. All suggestions are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this has gotten to be a lot harder than I originally thought. But I'm gonna post everything on time this week! This I swear! Anyway this chapter is definitely a stand alone story, but I hope you still like it! This chapter is gonna be a little different from the original episode so be forewarned.**

 **Warning: Character death because I'm a horrible person.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **July 22nd - Promise**

The battlefield had been reduced to nothing more then a graveyard fulled with stone and rubble. Only four warriors remained: an unconscious blonde who's usually immaculate suit was torn and dirty as he laid on the ground, a green haired swordswoman who has sheathed her weapons, and a large man, or rather cyborg, who held the unconscious Straw Hat Luffy in his large hands.

To the only female warrior, her captain seemed so small in the shadow of Kuma. Her mind was racing as she watch the aggressor hold her loved one in his hand. Seeing his battered and bandaged body being moved like a lifeless doll, it made her sick.

"You can trust me." Bartholomew stated, his voice as monotone as it ever was, even in such a tense atmosphere. "I will keep my promise. And you will experience _hell._ " He pressed a padded hand to Luffy's chest, his hand alone covering more then half of the captain and a large bubble was expelled from the boy's body, taking the shake of a bear's paw as it floated in the air. "This" Kuma turned to the swordswoman as he gently set her captain down on the broken ground. "is all of his suffering, his pain, his stress. This is all of the damage he accumulated during his battles. If you want to take his place, you must take his pain."

Zoro clenched her calloused hands and stopped her shaking by pure force of will. "I'll do it." Her voice was steel even though she could feel her body deteriorating.

The long haired man gave the green haired woman an indescribable look. "Know that accepting his damage along with your own wounds," He paused. "it would be impossible to survive. You will die." With a wave of his padded hand a small portion of Luffy's pain, a sphere no longer then the palm of the swordswoman's hand, moved towards Zoro. "Try some."

The sphere was absorbed into her chest and immediately her battered body was poisoned by pain that tore her body apart. It attacked every nerve, even the ones that had long ago gone numb. A scream ripped through her throat and shaky legs could no longer hold the warrior upright and she fell to the ground, landing with the full force of her body.

"Do you still want this?"

Stealing a glance to her captain laying limp in the rubble, there wasn't another choice to the female. If it was to help her captain, she would do it. It was her duty as first mate, her honor as his love. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to help Luffy be King of the Pirates, something she took as seriously as her own promise to the late Kuina.

Relying solely on will power alone Zoro stood up straight, reaching her own impressive height. "Just let me pick a location." Small hands clenched so tightly that drops of blood dripped from them.

The green haired warrior limped to the edge of the rubble, where the forest began to blend in broken stone. Facing the greenery she watched as the pink paw of a bubble follow her, automatically lining up right in front of her.

Breaths came out as short labored pants and without a moments hesitation she thrust both hands into the thing that had taken all of Luffy's pain, and clamed it as her own.

* * *

The Straw Hat pirate watched his first mate while she was unconscious, looking at her battered and bandaged form while Chopper did his best to heal the many wounds that seemed to of come from no where. During the days when she slept Luffy was always within sight, even if he did time convincing Brooke to become the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

When the greenette's finally flitted open she wasn't surprised to see that the there was still a rather large party going on, countless pirates dancing and eating. She could see the rest of the crew scattered about the ruins of the mansion, each one safe and happy.

It made the swordswoman smile.

With a party this big there had to be some booze for her to drink somewhere so sore arms pushed herself into a sitting position. Eyes began scanning the party for the source of everyone's drinks when an all too familiar shout caught her attention.

"ZOOOOORRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A mess of black and red barreled into the swordswoman, who held back a gasp of surprise and pain as she looked down to see her favorite idiot nestling his head under her chin, rubber arms wrapping around her body several times.

She didn't bother to stop the smile that tugged at her mouth at the sight of her concerned captain.

"You scared us!" Luffy cried as his arms hugged his lover closer. "You scared me so bad."

"I know." She rested her aching head on his mop of unruly black hair. "I'm sorry about that."

"You should be." The captain leaned back to look at his first mate, a smile bright on his face.

"Yeah yeah." Wiggling in Luffy's grasp she huffed. "You know I would love to get a drink." She hinted.

A boyish grin grew larger on his face. "I'll get you a whole barrel. You just stay there." He said as he unwound himself from the greenette.

"Sure. I promise." She watched as the Straw Hat moved through the party, greeting others as he went. "I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. I wasn't prepared for how tedious writing a new story every day would be. I must be a masochist because actually picking up my laptop has been torture. Although I'm happy that writing this has gotten my into the One Piece spirit again and started rewatching the series! So in the end I'm tired but grateful. P.s. this chapter is based off a thought that I had about Kuina's death would affect Zoro's opinion on kids after seeing him being a temporary mama in the actual series :)**

 **Also that you should know that this chapter takes place a couple years in the future so Zoro and Luffy are in their early twenties here. Please enjoy and review!**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The newly married couple was never very traditional, the groom proposing during the middle of an intense battle when either could of been killed, but there was a couple of rituals that they were keen to complete. One of their favorites was during the honeymoon where they were able to get some free booze from the inn that they spend the night in to celebrate. And some other traditions that they consistently stutter and blush when their friends would tease them about that night.

The most recent tradition consisted the doting husband carrying his loving wife across the threshold of their new quarters on the ship. It was only a bedroom and a conjoining bathroom but it was a space that they could retreat to and have some privacy from the rest of the crew.

Strong arms hoisted his first mate in the air, swinging her around as the laughed at their own silliness.

"Damn it Luffy! Just put me down already!" The green haired demanded halfheartedly, hitting her husband softly on the chest.

With a smirk that didn't fit the captain's character he threw his bride on the bed, causing her to bounce on the mattress, messing up the blankets on it. Their laughter continued as the Straw Hat pirate jumped up in the air, propelling himself on the bed and landing fitfully on Zoro, not worried about hurting his impossibly strong wife.

They simply rolled around, wrestling like they did so often when they were just friends. While their relationship had evolved from being purely platonic to something romantic it didn't mean that the friendship that they had strengthened over years had just taken a back seat. There was no pressure on their friendship when it was paired with them dating and eventually getting married.

Finally they parted, rolling over on their sides to look at each other. Even though their laughter had quieted down the grins on their faces were still bright and happy. Things have just been going so smoothly for the Straw Hat pirates, no marines chasing them or bounty hunters out for their heads.

It was peaceful.

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy moved closer to his wife, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hm?" She murmured sleepily, her expression peaceful.

"I want kids."

Dark eyes shot open in surprise and panic. "Right now?!" Zoro cried out, sitting up in a rush.

"Why not?" The captain whined, a pout that the swordswoman usually thought was adorable on his face. "We're married and kids are great!" He pushed himself up into a sitting position across from his wife who crossed her arms across her chest. "I remember how well you are with kids so why not?"

"Obviously because we're pirates!" Zoro cried out, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Do you wanna have raise a child while running away from the marines? Or what about when the ship gets attacked?!"

"It'll be fine!" His volume matched his first mate's now. "You're just worrying too much!" Luffy gripped at Zoro's strong biceps gently, running up and down them in a soothing manner.

The green haired swordswoman growled and her calloused fists clenched into tight balls. "NO IT WONT!" His ministrations stopped at her outburst. Blunt nails dug into her palms, piercing layers of skin. Tears pricked at her eyes, making the greenette blink them away. "Kids can get hurt doing the stupidest things." She left out a strange, bitter laugh and the air was tense and heavy, not leaving any trace of their earlier joy. "A pirate attacks and marine arrests alone are too much, but what about falling off of the ship? Or a training accident?! WHAT IF SHE FALLS DOWN THE STAIRS?!" Her voice grew louder and more shaky as she spoke, ending in a full out shout. Tears were now flowing from her eyes, face flushed with shame from her weakness.

The real reason was out in the open now.

"Zoro..." The captain's eyes softened, hands moving from her arms to wrap around surprisingly shaking shoulders. "I get it." He murmured as he pulled his teary mate close. "If it really makes you that upset then there's no need to even think about kids."

"Thanks." Zoro breathed deeply, grateful for her husband's understanding.

* * *

A little over a year later the King of the Pirates came into his private quarters only to hear strange noises from the attached bathroom.

"Zoro?" He called out, walking through the room and peered into the bathroom to see his wife leaning over the toilet, just now releasing her death grip on the toilet. She groaned and tucked a jaw-length strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay?" He questioned, approaching the recently moody swordswoman.

A sharp glare was thrown at the captain, causing him to flinch back.

"You can't just come in here and ask if I'm okay!" Pulling herself up with the help of the counter. "You're the one who did this to me!"

"What?" Luffy questioned. "I didn't do anythi-"

"Yeah you did!" She interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at her husband. "You and your dick!"

"Zoro I really don't understand."

Running a calloused hand through green hair she sighed. "I'm pregnant."

There was a short pause before the entire room exploded with noise. "NO WAYYY!" The Pirate King shouted, grin so wide it covered much of his face as he scooped his wife up in his arms, twirling his first mate around. "Zoro I'm so happy!"

Despite her best efforts a smile so large that it rivaled her husband's broke out on the greenette's face. Leaning onto her husband she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, hands reaching up to grip the sides of his face.

Eventually they broke apart for air and after a moment of happy silence the captain's face fell. "Are you okay with this?" He questioned. "Did you want it?"

Another pause, this one tense.

Wrapping her arms around her husbands neck she leaned in close. "Yes. I wouldn't give our child up for anything in the world."

"Really?!" A small smile appeared on Luffy's face.

"Mhm." She smiled. "I may be afraid about what could happen, but the thing is, I love you more."

All of the tension absolved from the room as the captain twirled his wife around one more time. "I love you too!" Carrying Zoro out of the bathroom and through their quarters. "Come on! We've gotta tell the rest of the crew!"

"Luffy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two more to go! I'm so proud of myself you have no idea. Anyway tomorrow's chapter will probably be late cause wisdom are a bitch. Or I can be a glutton for punishment and post two today. I really don't know yet. This chapter takes place after Luffy and Zoro got married. And I just realized that this series had been in order the entire time, even though I didn't mean for it to be. Well shit.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **July 24th - Nightmares and Dreams**

The room was dark and silent except for the sounds of light snores coming from the bed. Both occupants were in a deep sleep that had promises of being restful. But that only applied to the green haired woman snoring peacefully away. The other occupant of the bed was sweating and whimpering, brows furrowed in pain and anger.

The scared man murmured in distress as sweat began for fall in rolls down his forehead, mingling into the tear that had gathered in his eyes and forcing them to fall. Finally with a just the Pirate King jolted up, eyes wide and breath coming out in short, heavy pants.

"Hmmm. Luffy?" Turning to see his sleeping swordswoman struggling to sit up, the greenette finding it difficult due to the large mass of her stomach. "You m'kay?" She rested a comforting shoulder on her husband's shoulder, feeling the tense muscles pull and flinch under her touch. She moved her fingers gently easing the stiffness away while the black haired male gathered his thoughts, the few tears still threaten to fall were blinked away quickly.

"It was Ace." The man finally conceded, his voice a quiet whisper. "He was just alive and smiling," A bitter laugh echoed through the room that did not fit the rubberman's character. "And the next moment he's holding me, bleeding and talking to me like he does." A pause. "Did."

Strangely gentle hands wrapped themselves around the usually chipper captain, pulling him close. "Does." The voice was strong and sure, exactly how Luffy needed it to be. "Now I don't know where we go when everything ends." Zoro conceded. "I don't know there's a heaven or if we all just float around and haunt each other for the rest of eternity but I do know a few things." The hands moved to hold the sides of the Straw Hat's face, thumbs wiping away the tears that had reformed and fallen, easing away her captain's tense frown with a smile of her own. "I know that Ace's loves you and in wherever he is that he's still worrying about his baby brother." She laid a soft, chaste kiss to his relaxed mouth nut ended the contact quickly. "I know that I love you." Then she rested her hands on her protruding belly, feeling the life inside warming her. "And I know that they already love you too."

Finally the smile returned on Luffy's face and he leaned down the hold the large stomach, trying to hold his own child close. "They should." Came a confident voice and declaring tone. "I'm great!" The rubberman pressed a quick kiss to the soft skin of the baby bump and another on his beloved wife's cheek. "And I'm going to love the both of you forever."

"You better." Zoro teased, glad to see her husband feeling better. "You're the one who got me pregnant. I'd expect at least that much." She sad with a wink before reclining back on the bed, short green hair fanning out slightly on the pillow.

The King followed his wife's example, relaxing on the pillows again. "Don't worry, you'll get at least that much." A goofy grin broke out on his face and a happy chuckle followed shortly after. "'Cause I plan on having a whole bunch of kids!" He declared, only for the swordswoman to roll her eyes before closing them. Growing humans took a lot of energy. "Can you imagine? An entire fleet of children! Isn't that something?"

"Yeah yeah. We'll see if we want anymore after this one first." The greenette murmured sleepily, already halfway to dreamland. "It'll take a lot of work to take care of one kid, let alone a whole fleet."

"Pfft. Shouldn't be a problem for the King of the Pirate's and the Greatest Swordsman in the World." Reaching out, he pulled Zoro close, eyes twinkling about how she would grip at him in her sleep, holding onto her like he was her last lifeline.

His eyes drifted shut, the last thought in his mind before drifting off was his newest dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being late in updating, but I think having surgery is a good reason for the delay. Anyway I finally feel human and not dying so I thought I'd work on this for ya'll! Like every other chapter I've written for this story it didn't end up anything like what I originally thought it would. But who cares, gotta let it flow for creativity. It's a thing that I don't know much about. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and that I can actually write something decent.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Angel**

For once in his life the Pirate King didn't know what to do. This wasn't something that could be fixed by punching something or laughing it off. Pacing outside the infirmary door the captain wrung his hands nervously.

Inside of that room Chopper was with his wife, and his soon to be child. Just like when his first mate had been first injured by the previous Greatest Swordsman, the captain had been to much of a disturbance, jumping around and being entirely too loud, which was

That left Luffy waiting outside in the hallway impatiently. The rest of the crew were down in the galley, but Luffy refused to meet them down in the kitchen. So this left the anxious captain to wonder about everything that could go wrong during the delivery.

Zoro had always been particularly healthy, surviving things that most people couldn't even dream of, but there was always a chance of a complication or what if the ship is suddenly attacked by the marines or rogue pirates?!

The black haired captain continued to pace, his face contorted in worry. With a creak the door opened to reveal a frustrated Trafalgar Law. There was a tense moment before the generally upset doctor moved out of the way. "She's asking for you." There was more of an explanation but the rubber man didn't take a chance in waiting to hear and launched himself into the make-shift delivery room, trying to prepare himself for whatever could be waiting there for him.

* * *

Four hours of intense labor later the anxious captain as thoroughly exhausted, just like his wife who had decided that she had earned herself a restful nap. Their two doctors, one reindeer and the other rather grumpy, had decided to join the rest of the crew down in the galley to refuel and relax.

The rubber man pulled a chair up next to the infirmary bed and watched his family with a large grin on his face.

It wasn't the smile that was so excited about adventure and being out at see, nor was it the smile that that would appear when the captain was anticipating an amazing fight. No, this smile was something bright and content, like nothing could make the rubber man happier.

With gentle hands Luffy lifted the heavily cooing bundle that his wife had wrapped a loose arm around it lovingly. Cradling the bundle close to his scared chest, Luffy laughed as the small baby as she reached out to him with a small hand, clenching with chubby fingers.

"Hey there baby girl." The captain smiled down at his daughter, eye glistening with happy tears. The only response was a slight yawn, drawn out and high pitched. "You know I'm your Daddy? I bet you do." Big green eyes blinked sluggishly up at Luffy, bright with the joy that can only be found in children. "And I'm gonna protect you and Mommy forever. Okay?" A rubber hand gently stroked the soft dark green patch of hair in a soothing manner and bright eyes drifted shut.

"So if you're protecting us then whose going to save your ass when you fall off the ship?" A sleep roughened voice drawled out from the new mother on the bed.

"That hasn't happened in days." Luffy scoffed at his wife, turning to face her with their daughter still asleep in his arms. "I've obviously grown out of it."

"Just like how you've grown out of those ridiculous impressions?"

"Hey!" Luffy stated defensively. "Franky said that my impressions were really super!"

"Franky says everything is super." Zoro retorted, rolling her emerald eyes before struggling to push herself into a sitting position. Immediately her husband moved to help her up only to be dismissed with the wave of a hand. Eventually she was reclining against the pillows and a tired smile on her face. "God. That was way harder then I thought it would be."

"I bet." Luffy consoled, returning to his stool, glancing down at his now sleeping daughter, smiling at the peaceful look on her squishy face.

"I can't believe she's actually here." Zoro sighed in the wistful way that parents do as she closed her tired eyes.

"Yeah." The black haired captain agreed, feeling completely content in this one moment. "Zoro."

"Hmm?" Came a sleepy reply.

"We make a kid." The Pirate King snickered, though not at his usual volume. Luffy had heard stories about how much of a horror getting a child to sleep was and wanted to keep the peace as long as possible. "That's unbelievable."

"Yeah." The swordswoman hummed in tired agreement, a content smile on her face. "We should get a medal or something."

Luffy chuckled, reaching a volume that should've woken the baby but she seemed to be a sleeper like her mother. "Yes! Or like a really big trophy!"

Tired arms reached out to the daughter, asking for the child to be placed in her care. Once her child was back in her embrace the female's smile grew as brightened eyes turned to gaze lovingly at her husband.

"I'm happy with this trophy."

Our angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fucking FINALLY! I'm not really happy with how everything was written but you know, I'm tired and just had my wisdom teeth removed so I don't give a single fuck. Other then that I'm really proud that I've finished my first multi chapter Note: this chapter isn't going to be very long because this is the ending and this theme is something that I'm really drawing a blank on. So that's just is what's going to happen. This is more of an entire crew love fest thing instead of Luffy x Zoro but I'm gonna break the rules of ZoLu Week.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Fate**

Just like how the crew dreamed, the entire world was enamored with the legend of the Straw Hat pirates. Parents would tell their children stories about their adventures across the world, about how they would travel to the sky, saved nations and sailed to places that were only considered to be myths.

Each member of the crew had become legendary in their own right.

Franky had build and rode on the boat that was able to travel the entire world, below and above the sea.

Brook became a famous composer and was sure to go back and visit his whale friend Lapoon.

Usopp had become one of the greatest snipers to ever live even though he was still known to be a notorious liar.

Chopper had grown up to be a world famous doctor who was on the verge of creating medicine to cure any disease.

Robin had discovered the Poneglyphs and even discovered other long thought destroyed relics, adding to the current understanding of history. She even went to eventually write about that history in a book that she published.

Sanji had found the All Blue and was able to cook every type of food in the world, even making up some more of his own.

Nami finished mapping the entire world and had stolen an incredible amount of treasure over the years.

Zoro had defeated Mihawk, becoming the Greatest Swordsman in the world, despite her now obvious female gender.

And Luffy had found the One Piece and was the new Pirate King.

The entire crew had always left a mess wherever they went, leaving strangely good tempered chaos in their wake. The Marine's continued to chase them, doing their best to arrest the pirates that refused to follow their rules. Naturally they were never able to catch the rogue pirates, but that didn't mean that the Straw Hat's didn't enjoy their attempts to capture them.

But one of the Straw Hat's favorite traits was the fact that through every battle and conquest their crew stayed together. Sure there were times when they would fight, they would argue and have to step out to get some air, but that didn't stop them from being nakama. They made the Thousand Sunny their home and the crew a family.

And of course there were the newest additions to the crew.

Luffy and Zoro's daughter was now nine, a had already mastered using a sword and was currently training to be able to use a second. And their six-year old, black haired son had taken to following his big sister everywhere.

Usopp had finally married Kaya and brought her on quite a few of their journeys where the blonde woman had acted as an honorary doctor under Chopper's supervision.

Sanji still fawned over every girl on the ship, but most of his romantic attention was directed at Nami, who after many years had started responding positively to the cook's advances.

A similar thing had happened between Robin and Franky, with the black haired architect finally managing to get some pants on the cyborg and they now had been married for a few years now with a child on the way.

But each of the crew members had cooed and cheered for Chopper when, during his teen years, had gotten his first girlfriend.

They had all worked hard to accomplish their dreams, but there were always new dreams to chase after and nothing could stop the Straw Hat's and their friends from complete every legendary quest along the way.

 _Because it's only legendary 'til someone proves it real._


End file.
